


Duck and Cover

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Duck and Cover

  


"Incoming!" came the bellow from a nearby aisle and Andrea, looking around wildly, saw a box of pasta sailing over the shelf.

She ran with the cart to catch it, making little Jamie giggle and clutch at her hands to keep balanced, but the tortellini made it safely in the basket. "Chad, knock it off," Andrea scolded. "Your daughter nearly got catapulted out of the cart."

"Don't they have seatbelts in those things?" Chad's disembodied voice asked. A package of egg noodles flew over.

"That's not the point."

When a can of soup came over next, she threw it back.


End file.
